


COMPLICATED

by Haru_sakuchan



Category: Day6 (Band), Monsta X (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_sakuchan/pseuds/Haru_sakuchan
Summary: Ryeowook thought his life was perfect. He has a nice father, a loving mother and a hyung he can count on. But life has full of surprises, we don't know what life we could end up with.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my wattpad account Haru_sakuchan. I can't log in into my account anymore so I decided to move this story here. I started writing it on Ryeowook's birthday, June 21 2020. I can't open my wattpad account anymore so I will write here instead.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Hyung." Little Ryeowook cried as the other kids surrounds him, stealing his food. 

The kids are bullying him always and he doesn't even know why. He's being nice and kind to them but why are they like this to him?

Then suddenly the kids around him disappeared as his brother stood firmly in front of him, fists curling while sending a death glare to the bullies. 

The kids scrambled to run like they are running for their lives and leave the poor Ryeowook alone. 

Ryeowook whose eyes is closed, opened them and saw his brother standing before him. Then his brother crouched down as he patted him in his head and gave him his most beautiful smile.

"They're gone, Wookie ah. Don't cry anymore." His brother wiped off his tears and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

Ryeowook smiled, with a few tears still lingering under his eyes, he hugged his brother. 

"Thank you, hyung." Ryeowook smiled brightly at his hyung and his brother cooed at his cuteness. He pinched his cheeks.

"Aigoo! You cutie! Didn't I promise you that I will always be your hero and I will always protect you?" Ryeowook beamed at his brother and nodded as an answer. 

His brother piggybacked him. Ryeowook and his brother left the playground happily and singing. 

Now that was one happy memory to reminisce. 

"Hey, you're not listening are you?" Ryeowook snapped out of his reminiscing.

"Uhhh, what is it?"

His brother chuckled at Ryeowook's confused face and Ryeowook had to puffed his cheeks out of annoyance.

His brother reached out for his cheek as he pinched them. "Aigoo, you're still cute even if you are going now to college!"

"Not cute!"

"Really cute!" Ryeowook just groaned at his brother.

They're inside a café right now. His brother insist on going with Ryeowook to wait for Ryeowook's scholarship exam result.

The university is a prestigious one but his brother doesn't study there. WU is his dream university. If he will passed, surely he'll take his dream course too. 

After internalizing what his college life would be, his gaze fell upon his brother. His brother who is his saviour. His brother was the best brother everyone could wish for. Never in his entire life he fought with his brother seriously, just playful fights. He is considerate,loving and protective. It's a bonus that he is handsome too.

"You're staring at me. Am I really that handsome?" A bit narcisstic too, but oh well, that's okay with Ryeowook, cause his brother's really handsome.

Ryeowook just snorted at his brother who just chuckled at him. He rolled his eyes and decided to tease back. 

"Psh. I'm more than handsome than you, hyung."

"Eh? You're not. I mean, pretty suits you more. You're pretty."

"Why am I pretty—" Their bickering was paused when Ryeowook's phone rang. 

A sound coming from the phone indicates that he got a new message. He picked up his phone and unlocked it. 

Congratulations, Kim Ryeowook ssi. You are one of the students who passed our scholarship exam. You are one of are scholars now, sponsored by the university. We are hoping for your presence at the main office tomorrow for further discussions about your scholarship. Welcome to Wangja University. THANK YOU AND CONGRATULATIONS!

Ryeowook stared at his phone for a minute, still sinking in that he passed, he passed and now can study to his dream university.

His brother grinned at him, proud at his little brother. He doesn't need to ask Ryeowook anymore, for it was evident on the light shining onto the younger's eyes.

"Hyung—"

"I know. Congratulations, Wookie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, hyung."

"Mn."

◈◈◈

They are now walking back to his hyung's car. Yes, his hyung has a car, their father gave it to him as a gift. As you can see, his father favors his brother than him. He doesn't know why, but he never felt jealousy towards his brother. As Ryeowook stated, they never engaged in a serious fight, everything his brother has, he shared it with Ryeowook. About his father, he's okay with that he thinks, his father loves him of course and Ryeowook.is thankful to have a family like he has.

"Hyung," Ryeowook called at his brother as they reached his car.

His brother opened the car's door for him. "If you're gonna say thank you to me, don't even bother. You know that I will do anything for you, right?"

Ryeowook beamed at him. He is just so lucky to have a kind of big brother like his brother. 

"But I still want to. So, thank you, Yesung hyung."

His brother, Yesung felt something exploded inside his chest when he saw how his little brother is glowing under the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person's POV

"Thanks for the ride, hyung!"

"Of course, everything for my baby brother." Ryeowook had to scowl at the word baby and Yesung just chuckled.

Ryeowook turn on his heels, ready to go inside when Yesung suddenly tug on his wrist.

"You forgot something."

Ryeowook tilted his head with a confused face. Yesung stepped forward as he place a kiss on his brother's cheek.

Ryeowook's eyes widen. "Hyuuung! why did you do that?"

"What? I used to do that to you when we were kids."

"But we're not a kid anymore. What if someone sees us? What will they say?" Ryeowook was frantically roamed his eyes around, scared if someone saw them. 

Yesung snorted. "Fine."

Ryeowook just awkwardly smiled as he tugged his wrist back. Waving a last bye to his brother, Ryeowook went on to his university. 

◈◈◈

Ryeowook was now in front of his classroom. His proud of himself for finding his room alone and for not being late, thanks to his brother, and the orientation the other day helps a lot. 

The door was still locked, yup, he's that early. Ryeowook just stood up before the door when someone speak behind him. 

Ryeowook yelped in shocked as he lost his balance and almost met the ground but an arm around his waist prevented it. 

Heart beating fast, he look up at the person who caused this and he was met up with a smile and a handsome face. 

They stare at each other for some seconds until Ryeowook pushed the other away lightly and stood at his foot. 

"Sorry, I scared you," The other said, looking apologetic. 

Ryeowook was still staring at him.

"Uhmm, this is my room, too." The other added.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked and Ryeowook woken up from his thoughts. 

"Y-yes! I'm okay, I-It's nothing." Ryeowook said with an awkward smile. 

The other smiled as he lift up his hand, offering a handshake. "I'm Cho Kyuhyun,"

Ryeowook accepted it and introduce himself as well. "I'm Kim Ryeowook."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You, too."

And just like that, Ryeowook found his first friend at the university. 

◈◈◈

Breaktime came. Ryeowook was busy arranging his notebook when his seatmate stood up. His seatmate was Kyuhyun by the way, given that they are friends now. 

"Let's go to the cafeteria!"

Ryeowook looked down, "I don't know where it is,"

"So you didn't made a tour here?" He chuckled as he grab Ryeowook's wrist. "Just follow me!" He said with a smile and Ryeowook smiled back as they went out of their classrooom. 

◈◈◈

At the cafeteria.

"Hey, just choose anything you want and I'll pay." Ryeowook snapped his head at Kyuhyun with his eyes widen.

"What? Why?"

"Just a treat for being my very first friend here."

"But you don't need to treat me and besides I have money."

"Just let me, okay. Please?" Ryeowook sighed and just nodded. Well, if he insist, after all it's free, you don't say no to anything free, right?

After they bought what they want, they sat on the nearby table. Ryeowook scanned the whole cafeteria and it was huge. It was nice to see the other students happily chatting about something and eating happily. 

"So, what made you study here?" He turned to Kyuhyun who asked him suddenly. 

"Ahmm.. This the university that I want."

"Oh, me too. But this school is prestigious so you know, the tuition is not that wallet friendly—"

"I got a scholarship."

"Oh wow, you're a scholar? You must be intelligent."

"No, I'm not."

"That's every scholars answers when they are complimented. Anyway, we still haven't know each other aside from our names."

"You can ask me anything as a pay to this treats. Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome. What to ask hmm.. how old are you?"

"20 years old."

"We're the same age then." Ryeowook was happy. This is just his first day but he already found a friend who could spend time with.

They chatted with various topics until it's time for their class to end.

Ryeowook was about to stood up when Kyuhyun tugged on his wrist. Ryeowook turn to him with a confused look. "I'll walk you home."

Well, Kyuhyun was so much nice to him for being a friend in just hours that they met each other.

"My brother will pick me up, Kyuhyun. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Maybe next time if your brother will not picking you up." Ryeowook nodded and smiled. He was about to leave when Kyuhyun stopped him again.

"Can I have your number?"

"Uh, sure. No problem." Kyuhyun gave his phone to Ryeowook for him to save his number and vice versa. After the exchanging numbers, they exchange byes and left the room. 

◈◈◈

Ryeowook saw his brother leaning on his car's door with a headphone on his ear. He smiled and chuckled at how his brother acting so cool right now.

"Hyuuuunnnggg." Yesung was startled and was ready punch anyone when he saw Ryeowook laughing at him.

"Aissh, you brat. Come on, get inside." Yesung opened the door for his brother and Ryeowook went inside. 

"So, how was your first day?" Yesung asked as soon as he settled himself on the driver's seat. 

"I've gained new acquaintances and a friend."

"A friend?"

"Hmm. He is nice, kind and handsome." Ryeowook smiled as he thought of Kyuhyun.

Yesung felt a sudden feeling of breaking things when he heard his brother. 

He doesn't know why is he feeling this but it's making him go crazy and mad, confused as well. 

"More handsome than me?" He tried to cover it with a playful question. 

Ryeowook glanced at his brother and shook his head. "There's no one who is the most handsome for me but hyung. Yesung hyung is the most handsome!"

Yesung chuckled. "At last, you agreed. I thought you will say you are the most handsome."

"You said I'm pretty."

Now that made Yesung smile, "Of course, my prettiest little brother."

"But I'm your only little brother." Yesung just laughed.


End file.
